fitz_faradayfandomcom-20200214-history
Helping out
Because of the ever-expanding nature of this wiki, there will always be articles on obscure or limited topics that do not exist. However, if the topic is well known, you should anticipate that it already exists. It is worth making sure that the article does not already exist before creating it, otherwise you will be duplicating information and possibly confusing a reader. You can find an article by: * Going directly to its address. For example, http://fitz-faraday.wikia.com/wiki/Fitz_Faraday_Wiki * Using the search box on the left side. When searching, try to use as few search terms as possible. If you are unsure of the spelling, this can further complicate things, so try several alternatives. Even if you are sure of the spelling, there is a slight chance that the previous editor got it wrong, so the page might be under the wrong title. * Looking in an appropriate category. For example, if you are trying to find an article about a character, look in Category:Characters to see if you can find the article there. * Looking for links from a similar subject. It should therefore stand to reason that Main Characters will likely be linked with other Main Characters article, although this is no guarantee. For instance, there should be a link on Professor Crowley's page to Fitz Faraday's. If you are satisfied that the topic needs its own article, go ahead and create it. The bulk of your article should be split into logical sections depending on the article's topic. Articles are broken into five categories: * Characters, main and supporting * Setting, locations, time and place * Plot, story elements and sequences * Themes, overarching ideas and universal ideas focused on in the story * Motifs and Symbols, reoccurring elements such as objects, characters, figures, and colors used to represent abstract ideas or concepts Improving access: If you were looking to create an article on a particular topic, but found the article in an unexpected place, you should consider improving access. Consider these ideas when editing or creating articles: * Incorrect name or spelling of a name: Sometimes the creator of the article made a mistake and just typed in its name wrong. In this case, you should move the article to the correct name, citing a source for the correct name if possible. * Unexpected name: Is the article under a name that, although correct, is not widely used, where a more widely-used name is available? If this is the case, then you should consider moving the article. Be sure to check convention where possible, because an article might be named in a specific way for a reason that you are unaware of, and moving it would worsen the situation. In all but the most clear of cases, it is worth starting a discussion on the article's talk page and trying to reach a consensus about moving the article. Provide specific examples if possible. For instance, although Fitz Faraday's full name is FitzGerald, this is only mentioned briefly in the novel. * Wrong category: Did you have trouble finding the article because it is in the wrong category, or a category that is not specific enough? Sometimes editors can change information that would effectively recategorize an article, and then forget to implement this change. * See also: Consider adding a "See also" section. Other articles on the local wiki that might be of interest to the reader who has completed the current article. * Citations: Consider adding citations to verify information. Citations that have been created inline in the text using the tags should appear here, so you should only ever need to put here. * External links: Consider linking outside this wiki for pertinent information. Links that are relevant to the current article and provide further reading. Where to go to find out more on the article's topic. This could be books, web sites or potentially anything else that does not serve as a reference for the article, but provides extra information on the same subject. Category:Discover